


Can't Hold Back

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been hunting all of your life. Suddenly, you keep crossing paths with a certain green eyed hunter. The chemistry is crazy. Hunting and relationships don't usually mesh very well. hence the whole one-night stand tradition. Will the two of you give in to fate or continue life like before? Inspired by Survivor's "I Can't Hold Back".</p><p>-mild language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrapped in Leather

It was just a normal hunt. No big deal whatsoever. Find the nest, gank the vampire bastards, and go for a victory drink afterwards. It was the same thing you'd been doing your entire life. You laced up your boots, pulled your worn leather jacket over your flannel, and strapped a couple of machetes to your sides. 

"What is it with vamps and abandoned buildings?" you muttered as you stealthily slipped around the back.

The nest was growing rapidly. They would definitely have captives for food and new additions to the family. Of course, they chose the most stereotypical hiding place: the basement. They definitely weren't the most creative creatures you'd faced. You slid through the small window with ease. 

The room was plain. It's only adornment was the four bodies bound against the metal supports: three teen girls and a dark haired boy who looked about twenty. You quickly started cutting the victims free carefully to avoid touching their wounds. 

"Damn it," you growled under your breath. "Not quick enough.

The boy was unresponsive. The vamps had drained him dry. You should have expected as much. Your research had hinted that these draculas were predominantly female. The fact that there was a male here in the first place had been a surprise. 

The girls were weak from blood loss but were more than willing to obey their savior. You cut cloth from your undershirt for them to press against their wounds. They followed you to the wall near the window with wobbling legs. 

"Listen closely and you'll all be fine," you said calmly. "These things are bad news. I'm going to give you a boost. Once you're outside, make a run for it as quietly as you can. I'll take care of the rest. They won't be able to hurt anybody else."

The girls were out of harm's way so it was time to hunt. Quiet as a mouse, you slipped up the stairs with a machete in each hand. The murmuring of conversation was the first clue. You slipped through the slightly cracked door and were behind a redhead and brunette before they even noticed. Their heads on the floor, you moved on to the next room. 

These vamps were new and frankly unskilled. You took them out with ease. They didn't even see you coming. Their only advantage was numbers and with your particular skills those were moot. Even the normal hunter knows that the silent approach is the easiest way to take out your prey. 

When it was all over, your worst injury was a large bruise that was starting to blossom on your right shoulder. You looped around to grab the boy's body before heading out. Everyone deserved a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones. You left one last parting gift: a trail of gasoline and a match thrown over your good shoulder.

The old house caught fire easily. No one would probably even investigate. You were going to help the girls back to town but another care was pulling up. It was time to get the hell out of dodge. .

-Dean POV-

The scene was not what I expected. Someone had torched the old house the vamps were squatting in. I could see three girls stumbling towards town and a dark blue '69 Mustang parked near the house. The Mustang's tires squealed as the driver slammed on the gas and sped away. I ran over to the girls while Sam checked out the scene.

"It's okay. You're safe now," I murmured suddenly noticing where the vamps had torn into them. "How did you get away?"

A young redhead looked up at me with a face full of wonder, "We were rescued. She said that they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else and that we should make a run for it."

"Looks like she made good on her promise," Sam chuckled.

"What did you find?" I asked impatiently. "Any vamps we need to clean out?"

"Nope. Someone beat us to the punch. The house is full of decapitated vamps. That's probably why they torched the place," Sam replied. 

"Was there anyone in the basement?" a different brunette asked trembling.

"It was clean... was there one down there with you?" Sam pulled out his machete.

"Julian, my boyfriend," she whispered. "They killed him. She must have pulled him out before she left."

-Reader POV-

Julian's mom was understandably distraught but grateful that I brought her son's body home and put down the "animal" that killed him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't in time to save him," I said quietly as I walked out the door.

I hit the bar but didn't feel like celebrating anymore. A young man was dead. I couldn't save him and who knows how many of those I killed were turned against their will. Well when hunting knocks you on your ass you drown your feelings with strong whiskey and maybe find someone to help you forget your name.

-Dean POV-

"You girls don't tell anyone what happened," I said in an even tone. "Just say it was an animal and someone saved you. You don't want to cause trouble with the five-0 for her, do you?"

They all shook their heads quickly. Sam and I dropped them off at the hospital to get fixed up and headed to the local bar.

"Sounds like there were at least a dozen," Sam said suddenly. "I wonder what hunter could pull that off supposedly unscathed. Maybe they were exaggerating."

The girls swore that a girl clad in flannel and leather had slipped through the basement window, cut their bonds, and single handedly taken down all of the vamps. She even went back in for the one she couldn't save. Something about their story made me believe. Maybe it was the flannel. Maybe it was the fact that this mystery girl brought the right gear. It was just nice to think that there was someone out there who knew what they were doing.

"Did you count the bodies?" he nodded. "Then I don't think they exaggerated at all. Have a little faith, Sammy."

As we pulled into the dark parking lot, I caught a glimpse of a girl lit up by the flashing neon sign. She had y/h/c hair and was wrapped in a leather coat. She caught my eye and gave me a knowing wink through the windshield. I didn't have a chance to process the exchange before she jumped into a familiar blue Mustang. 

"Was that-" Sam asked.

"Change of plans, Sammy. Get back in the car."


	2. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys follow you back to the motel. You're a complete mystery but know way too much about them.

You pulled into the motel parking lot and stood leaning against your car. You tossed your keys in the air and waited. Sure enough, seconds later a black '67 Impala pulled into the lot. 

"A gentleman would have at least bought me a drink before trying to follow me back to my motel," you smirked. "Hunters these days..."

"Ladies don't usually torch old buildings and run," the one with the piercing green eyes chuckled. 

"Touche," you laughed back. "I suppose you have a point there. I did hear that Winchesters were pretty sharp. You not gonna talk, Sasquatch?"

To your amusement, both boys froze, "What? You think you can drive around in that car, repeatedly damn and save the world, and still stay anonymous? He said you were idjits but still..."

"You knew Bobby?" the tall one gasped.

"Who else would take a kid in off the streets and teach her to fight what goes bump in the night?" you grinned. "He wasn't happy about it but he taught me... I don't know about you but I don't want to stand in this parking lot all night. Some of us actually ganked some fanged freaks tonight."

"Wait-" the shorter one called.

"Catch ya later, Winchesters," you chuckled disappearing into your room.

-Dean POV-

I watched as she strutted away swaying her hips. We locked eyes right before she closed the motel door. She had a mischievous glint in her eye. She was clearly messing with us. Why else dangle our identities in front of us? Not to mention Bobby. What was her deal?

"What now?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"A girl's gotta ear," I smirked. "We'll catch her in the morning. I have a feeling she'll be a little more generous with the answers if we're buying."

Her first complaint, after all, hadn't been that we'd followed her home. It was that I hadn't went about it the right way. She was a hell of a tease, but I hadn't gotten the chance to lay on the charm. There was a reason I never have to go home alone.

We crashed in the room next door. It had an adjoining door but was locked tight. As soon as Sam was asleep, I picked the lock and slipped into the other room. I was met with a colt in the face.

"Some boys never learn," she cocked the gun. "Let me guess. You must be Dean. Well, lesson number one, Dean: No one comes into my room unless I say so."

"I didn't mean any harm. We're staying next door and figured you might want to grab breakfast in the morning, our treat," I said trying to ignore the gun in my face. "You were pretty awesome out there... I at least want a name to put with the face. Which seems fair considering you know my whole life story."

"I don't usually give second chances. That's why I've made it this far," she quipped pointing the gun at the floor. "I'll give you one more shot... pun intended."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. I was turned to leave when she caught my hand. I was surprised by the jolt that ran through me but tried to keep it off my face as I turned to meet her gaze. 

"Y/n," she grinned and shook my hand. "You said you wanted a name. Is that really a good enough reason for you to B&E or did you want something else?"

-Reader POV-

Dean, surprisingly enough, just wanted to talk, He wanted to know everything. When all of the basics were laid out, we started trading hunting stories.

"How did you take out all of those vamps without getting a scratch? Sam didn't think it could be done," he took a sip of his beer. 

"And you? What did you think?" I asked bumping his shoulder with a playful smirk.

"I knew the right person could pull it off," he chuckled. "You definitely seem like the type."

"They were new and really stupid," I scoffed. "Most of them didn't even see me coming. Bobby taught me to hunt animals before monsters. The quieter you are, the better chance of a clean kill. It's true no matter what you're hunting."

We spent the entire night sipping beer and trading stories. The only interruption was when Sam cam knocking on the door. He clearly had woken up alone and was coming to invite you to breakfast... like a normal person instead of breaking into your room in the middle of the night. 

"Hey, I cam to see if- Dean?" his eyes went wide. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't get any wild ideas," you smirked. "Your brother decided to break into my room last night... He's lucky he's cute or I might have actually pulled the trigger. Instead he drank all of my beer and kept me up all night talking."

-Dean POV-

Sam raised his eyebrows. So what if I hadn't slept with her. She was interesting. Sue me for actually caring what a girl had to say. I was also pretty sure that she wouldn't be up to a one night stand after she pulled a gun on me. 

"So... breakfast?" she hopped up from the bed and grinned. "Give me ten minuted and I'll meet you in the parking lot."

We walked back to the room so I could change. That's when the interrogation began.

Dean, what's going on with you?" Sam murmured. " Since when do you talk in motel rooms?"

"We wanted information. I got it," I growled annoyed. "I know who she is and how she started hunting. Hell, I know how she hunts. Why are you looking at me like that?"

I changed into fresh jeans and pulled my favorite flannel over my head. Sam still wouldn't stop. I jogged out to the parking lot but he followed me..

"You actually like her-" he started before I cut him off. "Not another word. I don't do feelings. Drop it."

By the time Sam shut up, Y/n had changed into a belted plaid shirt with jeans and boots that laced halfway to her knees. She slung her leather jacket over her shoulders and made her way over to us. 

"Ooh you could definitely cut this tension with a blade," she laughed. "Let me guess. Someone in trouble for skipping out last night? Not part of your plan, I assume."

Neither of us answered. Honestly, I felt a little breathless after looking at her. Maybe Sam had the same reaction. I don't know. She just laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

"Apparently you boys are more eloquent after the sun goes down. Let's go."


	3. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama goes down at breakfast in the form of Sam Winchester with an angel blade. Cas makes an appearance and notices the strange connection between the reader and Dean.

The diner was pretty much empty at this hour. You slid into the booth with a grin. The boys were quiet. The silence was unnerving.

You broke it with a sudden laugh, "Tuesday Pig-and-a-Poke. Yeah, that's definitely going to happen."

"What did you just say?!" Sam's head jerked around at warp speed. 

You snapped your fingers, "Yep, decision made... I hope it has pancakes. They have strawberry syrup here."

Before you knew what was happening, Sam had his angel blade at your throat. His nostrils were flared and his eyes were fiery. Dean's eyes went wide. You palmed the knife from your silverware roll and waited.

"What the hell, Sammy?" Dean gasped.

"Sasquatch, Tuesday Pig-and-a-Poke, sass, finger snapping, and strawberry syrup. Are you blind?" Sam hissed. "It's Gabriel."

"You're completely insane," Dean roughly ripped the blade out of Sam's hand and threw it into the empty booth seat. "If she wanted to hurt met, she had plenty of chances. You don't know what you're talking about. You've hardly even said a word to her."

"Wow. Traumatized much?" you scowled. "Let me out. I think I'd rather sit next to the one who didn't try to murder me before I even got a cup of coffee. For your information, if I was some bad-ass archangel I wouldn't have let you get that close with an angel blade."

-Dean POV-

I motioned Sam and he stalked away... probably to dig up proof that Y/n was Gabriel which I knew was nowhere near the truth.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. My brother usually doesn't try to cut our company's throats." I sighed. "Gabriel tortured him by trapping him in some freaky Groundhog Day scenario and making him watch me die everyday. He's trying to protect me even though I doubt you're planning on using that on me."

Y/n glanced down at the knife in her hand with a look of surprise, "I completely forgot. I grabbed it in the heat of the moment. I know you love him and he was important to Bobby but I wasn't just going to lie down and die."

The waitress came back and we ordered. Y/n had finally calmed down after her almost battle royale. We laughed and joked as we sat side by side in the corner booth. We sat so close that her leg was pressed against mine. 

"So, Freckles, you got a plan to stop your brother from murdering me?" she grimaced. "I have a hunt I could use a hand on and would prefer not to be the one hunted."

-Reader POV-

"Castiel, if you're listening we have a pretty big problem. You cold solve in in seconds. Without your help, there's a chance Sam Winchester will die," you prayed quietly.

It was Dean's idea to involve his angel friend. The angel should recognize his own brother after all. There was no deceiving an angel in this type of situation. 

"Dean, Sam is in danger?" the angel seemed worried.

"He's not yet. I guess I'm more of the forgiving type than I thought," you let out a dry chuckle. "Gigantor seems to think I'm your big bro which is why he started to cut my throat this morning. Set him straight and neither of us will die."

Dean nodded at the angel as he explained what was going on. Castiel couldn't seem to pay attention though. His eyes kept wandering back and forth between the two of you. He looked shocked.

"Am I boring you? I thought you came to help," Dean groaned. "What are you looking at?"

"Fate," the angel replied steadily. "It would be unwise to say anything more. At least for now. I will speak to Sam. Do not worry, Dean. You will not have to go your separate ways."

The angel disappeared with a flutter of wings leaving the two of you alone again. Dean turned to look at you with concern in his eyes. 

"You okay?" he murmured placing a hand on your shoulder. "Cas will take care of it. He'll spill the beans on the whole fat thing pretty soon too."

You felt a strange sense of wholeness from his touch. You had been alone for most of your life. You had no one after Bobby died. It was stupid. You just met him.

Maybe you felt like you knew him from Bobby's stories of the times you talked with him. You're not some hopeless romantic. You're a hunter. You shook your head to clear the distracting thoughts and smiled up at him. 

"I'll be fine. It's just a lot at once," you smiled patting the arm on your shoulder, "Thanks by the way... for the help and for not letting your brother run me through this morning."

-Dean POV-

Y/n looked up at me as Cas reappeared with Sam in tow. Most girls would shy away from the guy who tried to kill them. Most girls would probably grab onto my jacket and hide behind me. Instead she turned to face him with a fierce expression on her face and her colt in her hand. 

"Sam, Y/n is not my brother. She is human. It is very important that you do not harm her," Cas declared. "The hands of fate are at work."

"Truce or do I need to use this?" she raised an eyebrow at Sam. "I don't particularly like shooting people if it's not necessary. Plus I'm pretty sure your brother would hold a grudge."

"Truce... sorry," Sam murmured. "I guess I just jumped to conclusion and panicked. No more attempted murder. I swear."


	4. Secrets and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters join your hunt. Cas spills the beans but not to you and Dean. A familiar face pops up to wreck havoc.

"So now that's out of the way, what fugly SOB are we hunting," Den stretched offering his hand to help you up.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be needing the back up," you smirked taking his hand. "Apparently it's nothing I've seen before."

The case was in Gardner, North Carolina. There were multiple strange occurrences in the area. Their only linking factor was the sheer ridiculousness of them all. A man had beaten himself to death, a woman ran into ongoing traffic after claiming she was being chased by a 6' purple rabbit with a chainsaw, and a teen girl swore that the main character of the series she was reading had shown up and ordered her to release all of the animals from the shelters and pet stores. They ranged from potential accident to obvious bad intent.

"I will ride with Sam," Cas said suddenly. "There is much we must discuss. If we become lost, I can sense Y/n."

"No matter who you ride with you're not avoiding this conversation. You will tell us what you meant by the 'fate' thing," Dean growled.

-Dean POV-  
Y/n chucked quietly as she turned towards me, "Okay, Casanova, your ride or mine? We need to decide ASAP before the body count gets too high."

That's how we ended up with a compromise: we took "Angel" but I got to drive. Y/n was easy to ride with. Unlike Sam, she didn't complain about the music. We rocked out to some classic rock and did some killer duets.

-In Baby-  
"Sam, there is something of the utmost importance that I must speak to you about," Castiel murmured from the passenger seat. "It is paramount that you do not tell Dean or Y/n."

"Okay, man," Sam hedged. "You're kind of freaking me out. What's going on?"

Castiel looked around like he was afraid he would be overheard, "It is far too early for them to know. They are too similar... they would simply fight fate out of spite. Dean and Y/n are what humans call 'soulmates'."

"That actually happens?" Sam gaped.

"It is a very rare occurrence," Castiel replied. "It is even more rare to meet your soulmate."

-In Angel-  
"Yes! It's the Stones," Y/n yelled. "Are you ready to rock, Winchester?"

Please allow me to introduce myself...

I couldn't stand it. I had to stop the tape. Y/n didn't seem to understand.

"What the hell, Dean?! Who stops mid song?"

"That would be the guy who met the devil, was sent to Hell because of his plans, and was forced to watch as his brother was worn by the devil and dragged to the most terrible part of Hell," I replied.

"Wow... I guess Bobby left a few things out," Y/n scratched the back of her neck. "So no Satan themed music? Is Highway to Hell still acceptable?"

"Only if Sammy's not here and you sing along," I smirked.

-Reader POV-  
Apparently the Winchesters take the phrase "going through hell" literally. Bobby left a few gaps in my Winchester knowledge. Somehow Dean looked different after I knew. Maybe the steel in his expression seemed more significant with context.

"Well that explains how you picked up the angel," I tried not to gape. "They're not exactly just waiting on any street corner."

"Especially not Cas... One time he paid for sex and still got told no," Dean chuckled. "The dude doesn't exactly understand how humanity works."

"Well... We can stand here all day making fun of your angel bestie or we can go gank this beastie," you grinned. "You game? What do you bet we can have this solved before your brother can show up? No wonder you always drive."

"He thinks it's because I don't like to let anyone drive Baby," Dean smirked. "But, yeah, I prefer to get to the case before the monster gets away."

"Time to FBI it up?"

"Time to FBI it up."

"Well that was completely unhelpful," you sighed. "That much was already in the reports. What is the thing supposed to be?"

Suddenly, Dean's phone rang as if something was trying to answer your question. Dean turned it on speakerphone so he wouldn't have to repeat the conversation.

"Dean," Castiel called. "Sam and I are unable to enter the city limit. He does not want me around to help."

"He? What are you implying here, angel?" you squinted. "You know who's doing this?"

"Apparently my brother isn't as dead as we assumed," Castiel murmured.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific buddy," Dean grimaced. "You don't exactly come from a small family, and we've assumed that a decent amount of those were goners."

"Gabriel is alive and has taken back his role as trickster in his absence from Heaven," Castiel sighed. "Please try not to kill him and ignore anything he says in regards to the two of you. He will try to distract you from you objective."

Dean hung up as you turned to him with a grin, "Well there's some good news mixed in. This is definite proof to your brother that I'm not Gabriel," you smirked. "Not to mention that he clearly knows what your good pal Cas doesn't want to share. Ready to find out what fate has in store?"

"I guess we have to load up on sweets," Dean sighed. "With his addiction, a peace offering might be all we need... well that and a summoning."


	5. Traps and Tricksters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean summon Gabe in an abandoned warehouse. Sam and Cas discuss why learning the soul mate secret is so dangerous.

"Okay. Are you ready for this?" Dean murmured as he set the bowl of candy onto the abandoned warehouse's table. "Be prepared. He's no known to play nice when there's not really something in it for him."

"We'll see about that," you smirked. "I don't show up unprepared for this kind of thing."

You both fell silent as you completed the ritual. The Enochian sigil was drawn with care (Gabriel's name included), the proper herbs were in place, and it was all waiting for the flame to ignite it.

You called out the Enochian incantation, the final piece of the puzzle, as the herbs wen up in flames, "Nirdo Noco Abramg Nazsad!'

The angel appeared with a smirk on his face, "Hey there, Deano. Lose something important back at the county line?"

"Chill out," Dean grumbled. "We're not here to kill you. Stop hurting people and we're good. Cas said to come back with us. We even brought a peace offering."

Gabriel looked at the two hunters with amusement in his eyes. The warehouse was far from anything, but that meant nothing to an angel, and archangel no less.

"It's been awhile," Gabriel purred, "It seems you've forgotten that my kind doesn't take orders from you."

"Wow, Bobby wasn't exaggerating," you chuckled. "Even the 'good' angels are complete dicks. And sweetheart," you turned to Gabriel with a smirk. "I didn't need to have fought an angel before to know to take more than a bowl of candy to a negotiation."

Dean flinched as you threw the match in your hand to the ground. Gabriel was suddenly surrounded by a double ring of holy fire; the second ring was in the shape of anti angel sigils. You hadn't told Dean your plan on principle. He clearly knew this angel on a personal level, You, on the other hand, had been hunting this monster for weeks. He wanted to play hard to get? You were the queen of hard ball. You laughed as you twirled an archangel blade between your fingers.

-Dean POV-  
Without warning, Y/n threw a match to the ground imprisoning Gabriel in holy fire and weakening him at the same time. This wasn't the plan. How did she even get her hands on holy oil this late in the game? Probably snatched it from Baby when I wasn't looking... That or Bobby had stocked her with the stuff just in case. 

"This is what we're gonna do," she said her gaze boring into the angel's eyes. "You're going to stop being 'a great big bad of dicks', tell us what Castiel is hiding, and stop terrorizing humans. Do it or burn."

"What the hell is this? When did you get a chance to do that?" I looked back and forth between the fiery prison and Y/n in shock before she grinned back. "It was for insurance. I figured better safe than sorry, and I was definitely right."

Gabriel turned to raise his eyebrows playfully at me, "Clearly the misses wears the pants in this relationship. I can definitely see how you're supposed to match up personality-wise, but you're going soft on me, Deano. She at least came prepared. I'll give her that."

"Standing right here," she grumbled from the other side of the flames. "I can hear you, you know. What did Castiel mean by fate being at work where we're concerned? What is he hiding?!"

"He tried to scare us off from asking you," I chuckled. "Obviously you know what's going on so share with the class. I'm not entirely sure what other traps she might have in store. Unless you want to end up deep-fried, I would answer the question."

Gabriel just laughed, "Seriously. You morons haven't figured that out on your own? Let's see, a man and woman connected by fate. Sounds like the typical romcom to me. All you need to do is throw in the S word and everything's tied up: soulmates. It would be obvious even if your souls weren't lit up like Christmas trees."

"And Cas wouldn't tell us this because?" I groaned in frustration.

"Because the two of you are cut from the same cloth, "Gabriel smirked. "You're so stubborn that you would fight it just because it's planned. The apocalypse is a prime example of that. You're not the type to take anything predestined into consideration. There are consequences."

"We're not even together..." Y/n hedged. "We only met a few days ago. How?"

I could feel a weight in the pit of my stomach. It shouldn't bother me. She was just stating the facts. I would have said the exact same thing. It just felt so wrong. I paused for hardly a beat before chiming in with the same kind of questions. 

"That would be good ole dad's work," Gabriel smirked. "Look, I did what you wanted. You gonna let me out or do I need to call in the Calvary?"

"There is no Calvary," Y/n smirked at the angel while exuding self assurance. "All of your family thinks your dead. I need some insurance that you're not just gonna run off and start terrorizing the unsuspecting townsfolk as soon as we set you free."

I pulled out the charmed handcuffs from my pocket to a look of Y/n's approval. I felt a little proud to have proved that I didn't just walk in blindly. I came prepared for Gabriel's tricks as well. After all, he is the Trickster. Plus you don't become renowned in the hunter world for being second rate. Gabriel seemed extremely amused by the exchange. 

"So your girl approves of a little handcuff action," he wagged his eyebrows. "Kinky

-in Baby-  
"Sam, we must get to your brother and Y/n," Cas groaned as he frantically tried to break through Gabriel's defenses. "You don't understand the complications that will arise if they discover the truth too soon. Gabriel isn't exactly known for his ability to protect others' secrets."

"I get that you don't want them to fight it, but I don't get what you mean by consequences," Sam shrugged. "What could happen?"

Cas' eyes went wide for once before they turned to a squint. He seems almost angry as he turned back to face the younger Winchester.

"What could happen? What do you suppose would happen when two souls meant to be one reject each other?" Cas growled. "Worst case scenario is mutual destruction. At the very least, they will cause irreparable damage to their souls. I do not know what effect that will have. It all depends on them."

"It's too late," Sam sighed suddenly slumping down against the car. "They've already found him. Knowing Dean, and Y/n seems pretty much the same, the first thing they did was ask what you were hiding from them."

"You're probably right," Cas sighed sliding down beside Sam. "Father help them."


	6. Little Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean head back to Cas and Sam with Gabriel in tow. Dean and Gabe have a heart

We threw Gabriel in the backseat. The ride to the county line was fueled by a loaded silence. Soulmates? Seriously? Monsters you could believe in but there's no way soulmates exist. You snuck a glimpse at Dean from the passenger seat.

"Seriously, Y/n?" Gabriel groaned. "It's bad enough that you guys are carting me around like a criminal. Doubt just hurts."

"Why would I ever trust you?" You glared. "Your stupid mistakes nearly got me killed before we even met. Not to mention the fact that we had to trap you to get you here. You're lucky that I know your history or you would just be an imprint on the warehouse floor."

Dean smirked slightly, clearly amused. You felt your heart flutter slightly but ignored it. You were all too aware of the blood pumping through your veins and the heat spreading across your cheekbones. All was silent until Gabriel spoke up.

"Wow, little bro was right," he laughed. "You're even more stubborn than I thought. I heard that, you know. You're not fooling anyone, Y/n. The question is whether Deano feels it too."

You simply pulled your cellphone from your breast pocket and dialed, "Hey, angel. Where are you and Gigantor exactly? We picked up your pain in the ass big bro. If you want him to live long enough to see him, I suggest you use angel radio to make him shut the hell up. Otherwise, no promises."

Dean placed a reassuring hand on your knee and squeezed lightly. His eyes clearly dictated that this subject wasn't just going to disappear. He was, however, going to let it go for now.  
  
-Dean POV-  
The soulmate thing was all I could think of as I drove. Gabriel was having fun at Y/n's expense. Any other time I would have stopped it. This time he was talking about me, and I needed to know. She was clearly angry and embarrassed.

"How about some music," I murmured gently squeezing her knee. "This car is too nice for scorch marks."

I cranked up the music until Gabriel seemed like no more than a memory. She finally started relaxing. Her eyes began to droop until she was passed out and her head had drifted to rest against my shoulder.

I couldn't suppress a smile as I draped my coat over her and turned the music back down until it was background noise. Gabriel just smirked, "So I guess that answers that. Not going to be difficult and butcher your souls? That's how I'd play it. Smart move."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled."Butcher our souls?"

"Yeah, rejecting a soulmate isn't pretty. Worst case scenario is MAD: mutually assured destruction," he shrugged. "I've killed you a hundred times, but I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. So do yourself a favor and don't be stubborn. It'll do far worse than kill both of you...which is probably why Cas didn't want this little secret to slip."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I whispered. "In case you haven't noticed, everyone that joins up with us usually ends up dead. How am I supposed to protect her soul?"

Gabriel's face turned serious, "Love her and mean it. Stubborn or not, it's not exactly rocket science to see how she feels although I do have an edge with my mojo. Apparently she issues death threats when embarrassed. That sounds right up your alley."

"And if I fail?"Gabriel didn't give me a second to think, "There isn't a way to screw it up. Dad may have ditched us but he left this for you two. All you have to do is not fight it."  
  
-Reader POV-

You woke up curled up against Dean and covered by his jacket. All you could smell was leather, gunpowder, and a hint of something uniquely him. It was safety and comfort personified.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he chuckled near your ear. "I know you're tired but we're here. Just stay awake for a few minutes and then you'll have a bed to lie in."

You groggily nuzzled closer to him. You didn't want to wake up or lose his warmth. You were just too comfortable. Who needs a bed anyway? You felt him shift and suddenly you were cradled in his arms. Gabriel had already outed you so there was no point in fighting it. You just snuggled closer.

"Is she okay?" Sam jogged over alarmed. "What happened?"

Dean just chuckled, "It's all good, Sammy. Y/n just refused to wake up so I'm bringing her inside. She did outsmart the Trickster after all. And that was without any sleep. She's beat."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and Sam chuckled. It was all a haze as your consciousness faded. All you could feel was the warmth of his arms as he carried you inside.

  
-Dean POV-

"Seriously?" Sam gaped. "The Trickster gave you actual love advice? Let me guess:fake your death to avoid conflict?"

"He has a name," Gabriel threw out annoyed. "Not to mention feelings. Show a little respect, Sasquatch."

We both just looked at Cas in confusion. The big temptation of falling was supposed to be emotion and taste buds. Gabriel, as usual, broke every unwritten rule we knew about angels. That or he lied through his teeth.

"Love is not a trait reserved exclusively for humanity although they do express it the most clearly of the species," Castiel murmured. "Gabriel has probably had the most experience of my siblings in that area."

"I've had relationships longer than you've been alive," Gabriel smirked. "You think you know more? Arrogant much?"

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked. "You know what this is and what's at stake."

"I know and I'm gonna do exactly what the smart ass said," I took a deep breath. "I can't hold back, and I don't want to. There's no point if all it'll do is destroy us both. Why not be happy?"

I looked over at Y/n sleeping on a bed nearby. Even though she was asleep, I swore I saw her lips turn up into a gentle smile. I took it as a sign of approval.

"It doesn't feel like it's just been a couple of days," I whispered.


	7. Running

-reader POV-  
"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were an actual moron," you growled. "Seriously, you're going to listen to them?"

"I feel like I should definitely be offended," Dean sighed. "What's wrong with it? You were acting willing earlier."

"You don't get it at all do you?" I grimaced. "They're just starting over. The last time they tried to breed a hunter girl and a Winchester it ended in ceiling fires, sacrifice, and a near miss apocalypse. They're just doing a reboot. Personally, I don't want to burn on a ceiling and Lucifer can fry down there for all eternity for all I care."

Castiel and Gabriel met each other's eyes in confusion. Sam was frozen in shock. Dean gritted his teeth and kept his face as emotionless as humanly possible. 

"Last time I checked, my brother and I stopped the apocalypse," he spat. "Fate personified was pissed but we did it. That's enough proof that we're not their puppets. What happened to my mother has nothing to do with this."

"I'm offended," Gabriel smirked. "We didn't set you up. You just happened to be made for each other and in the same place at the same time. No one made you taunt him or him go chasing after you That's all you. Dad just made you compatible."

"How about you stay out of this, Cupid," you hissed. "I decide my own fate. I don't take personal advice from someone who's idea of a good time is making a man bludgeon himself to death."

"That's fair," Gabriel shrugged. "I'm not exactly the only one talking though, sweetheart."

-Dean POV-  
"Y/n, wait," I yelled as she stalked towards the door. "Let's talk about this."

"No, Dean," she murmured as a single tear fought its way past her defenses. "I'm better off alone. I always have been. There's no point in getting attached to something you don't get to keep."

Before I could stop her, she had made it to Angel and tore out of the garage. I could feel a sharp pain in my chest. Everything she said sounded different after those words. She was afraid. Apparently people around her didn't last very long either. She needed me and I needed her. I wouldn't give up.

"Sammy, trace her phone," I said shaking him to break his trance. "Y/n needs me right now. She left for the same reason I was going to. I need to find her."

"I will do it," Castiel smiled slightly. "She is unwarded. I can find her and take you to her. I have heard humans do better with 'conflict' when given 'privacy'."

I just nodded at Cas as I jogged over to him, "Do it, man. I can't let her go. Not anymore."

In a flutter of wings, I was sitting in Angel's passenger seat. Cas was nowhere to be seen. He must have dropped me in the car and flown off. That made sense with the privacy comment.

"Son of a bitch," she croaked when she looked over and saw me. "Are you trying to kill me? This is not funny, Winchester. I was trying to do a dramatic storm out."

"I can see that," I murmured as I brushed a few tears from her tear soaked face. "Pull over. We need to talk."

"And if I say no?" She whispered. 

"At least let me drive." I sighed back. "You're in no state to be behind the wheel."

-Reader POV-  
"Stop being so reasonable," you moaned. "It's not fair. I'm trying to save you here."

"I can take care of myself," Dean smiled gently as he took one of your hands in both of his. "Let's just talk it out. If you still want to go after and you're calmed down, I won't get in your way."

"Fine," you sighed. "But if this is going down I'm going to need food."

He just smiled and pointed to a sign up ahead, "Take the next exit. There's a 24hr diner right off the ramp. It should be pretty empty this time of night."

"What?" You sighed as the two of you slid into a booth in the empty diner. "Say what you've got to say."

Honestly you were scared out of your mind. You didn't want to be calm and reasonable. You wanted to run as fast as you could until he was too far away to be hit by your tidal wave. Ever since he accepted the S word, your fight or flight was going haywire.

"Calm down," he murmured as he took your hands in his and started rubbing soothing circles on them. "I get it. I'm scared too. But running's not the answer. Tell me why you're running away."

"You know why," you groaned in frustration. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah, I do," Dean met your eyes. "My friends don't last very long either. I get it. We'll look out for each other, okay?"

Around that time, the waitress came back with our food. You were torn. Dean made sense but you weren't convinced. She left and he squeezed your hands lightly.

"You know about me," he murmured. "I die all the time. Gabriel offed me a hundred times on his own and I'm still kicking. I'm not going anywhere. I'm worried about you. Being with us puts a target on your back. I get it if you don't want that."

-Dean POV-  
I sat there scared out of my mind as I waited for her answer. Gabriel had to be telling the truth. There's no way I would get this attached to someone this quickly. She was my soulmate but did she want me?

"I'm a hunter. I always have a target on my back," she smiled tentatively. "So you actually want me to stay?"

Her face showed a hint of fear and I felt a tug of pain in my chest. She thought I didn't really want her even after all of this.

"I don't usually try this hard or at all actually," I chuckled. "I don't usually do feelings at all but I can't shake this. You're special. Stay with me?"

She chuckled and pulled her hair back out of her face, "I have a feeling those winged nightmares may have been telling the truth. Either way, I'm tired of running from this. Running doesn't help. You better be as indestructible as you claim."

We were finally done eating and headed back to the car. We walked slowly hand in hand. The wind blew making the night grow chilly. I snaked my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Our eyes met and the simple gesture turned into something else all together.

Fireworks. My lips were on hers. It was soft and gentle with a building passion. There was no possible way there was ever a better first kiss. 

"Yeah, I totally buy the soulmate thing," she chuckled as I supported her wavering frame. "No one kisses like that without a supernatural kick."

"Yeah," I breathed heavily. "I'm not gonna argue despite my kissing expertise. Ready to go home?"

"Home? I like the sound of that."


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go strangely domestic and your greatest fear becomes a reality.

-time lapse-  
"Are you ready?" Dean smiled down at me from the driver's seat and squeezed my hand. "We're here."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I murmured. "You do know what this means, right? If you're not ready for that there's no point."

"I think you're just trying to get out of it," Dean chuckled. "You afraid to be my wife, Y/n?"

"Not at all," I grinned as he climbed out of the car, opened my door, and took my hand. "We're already soulmates. I'm always up for an adventure, Mr. Badass."

"Then stop stalling. Sammy's waiting."

We walked up the church aisle hand in hand. It wasn't traditional in the slightest. Neither of us had much family left but there were a few scattered friends to support us. We stood there hand in hand as we recited our vows.

"It's been an adventure since the very beginning. You always surprise me," Dean smiled. "I never thought I was the settling down type until I met you. No matter how hard we tried to fight it, we were literally made for each other and there's no one I'd rather spend my life with."

"Well, needless to say, I'm really glad I didn't shoot you that day," I chuckled. "When I met you I felt at home. Some part of me knew from the beginning that I wouldn't be letting you go. I was already falling. All I had to do was stop fighting it. You're my home now."

Sam smiled lightly and put a hand on each of our shoulders, "Well, what are you waiting for? You may now kiss the bride."

-time lapse-  
"Girls, get down here!" I yelled. "Rosemarie! Maura!"

"We didn't do it, mommy," Maura, mouth covered in chocolate, whispered. "Uncle Cas is the one who ate daddy's sweets. Right, Mary?"

Mary, also covered in chocolate, nodded vigorously in agreement. She was older by about two minutes but always got dragged into Maura's schemes. It must have been that protective instinct.

"Girls," Dean sighed comically. "If you're gonna lie, at least do it well. You know Cas doesn't eat."

"Come here, my little monsters," I chuckled grabbing a little girl in each arm and dumping them on the couch. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Sam chuckled as he watched the scene unfold, "I never thought I'd see you go so domestic, Dean. So who's on baby duty this hunt?"

"I will," I laughed. "Sounds like Dean wants to teach our little monsters how to lie. Someone has to run interference. Everyone knows you wait until they're old enough to not use it against you."

"Not true," Dean knocked his shoulder into mine with a grin. "If we teach them, they'll have zero chance of ever fooling us. See? How do you think I handled pre-giant Sammy?"

"Go," I grinned throwing his duffle from the couch into his arms. "Save people. Hunt things. You know the spiel."

I hummed quietly as I busied myself cleaning up the dinner dishes. The girls were fast asleep despite swearing they weren't tired when I tried to tuck them in. It's strange looking back and remembering all of that time I spent completely alone without a person in this world. Now I have a family and a home. I have people who understand it all. Life is funny, I guess. We usually get what we need.

I heard a groundshaking crash from the girls' room. I didn't pause to think. I dropped everything and ran. I was panting with the effort before I made it to their wide open door. I had closed it. A dark haired man stood over Rosemarie's bedm

"This does not concern you," the man brushed me off before I could say a word. "Leave."

"The hell I will," I spat. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I have come to make sure everything is going as it should," the stoic man murmured as his eyes flashed blue and his expression grew far less friendly. 

I saw red as the dots connected in my head. My worst fears were becoming a reality,"Michael, I presume. Leave. Now or you won't be leaving."

I reached out towards my oldest daughter and I wasted no time. I sliced my palm quickly drawing the familiar sybol on the wood paneled walls.

"Go to hell," I hissed. "Or should I say back?"

He didn't get a chance to answer.

I closed my eyes tight and prayed harder than I ever have. In seconds the angel was standing in front of me. I opened my eyes when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. 

"Y/n," Gabriel sounded shocked. "You're crying. Are you okay?"

"You bastard! How could you?" I yelled as I slammed the surprised archangel into the wall and put the angelblade to his throat. "We let you go. We trusted you. I trusted you. Why did you let this happen?"

"Woah. Woah, there," he put his hands up. "If you want an explanation, you're gonna have to tell me exactly what I did because I'm drawing a blank here, Y/n."

"You lied to me," I nearly sobbed but held it back by grinding my teeth. "I just caught a certain archangel here creeping on my daughters; checking their development. You told me that this wasn't another heavenly breeding plan. You let me bring children into this world knowing that someone was going to force their way inside of them and force them to kill each other. Dean was right in the beginning. Angels are monsters."

"I didn't know. I swear," Gabriel lowered his voice. "It might not even be a plan. Maybe the people upstairs saw the opportunity and planned to jump at it. I'll help protect them, Y/n. Even if it wasn't for you guys, I don't want that battle to happen. Remember it's my brothers fighting to the death too."

"Go get Dean," I took the knife from his throat. "Sam too. They need to be here. They're working a case down in Virginia."

Gabriel nodded and disappered on tbe spot. Seconds later he reappeared with the boys in tow. Dean looked like he was about to stroke out.

"What's going on,Y/n?" Dean grabbed my shoulders. "This winged dick just showed up and said there's an emergency with the girls and took us here. What is it? Are they okay?"

"Angels are unfortunately smarter than they look," I groaned. "They realized the bloodline. They want our daughters, Dean. They want them just like they wanted you and your brother: to end the world. We can't let that happen."


End file.
